The Glass Knight
by SweetSourBlood
Summary: The perfect blend of blood sucking action, wild antics, magic, and cruched ice for the perfect martini. DMGW
1. The Glass Knight

Ch.1 The Glass Knight

She came out of her fitful sleep curled up on her living room rug sweating. Ginevra Weasley, or Nevra as her friends now called her lived in a 2-story house and of all the unnecessary bedrooms she had to fall asleep on the floor. She swallowed hard trying not to loose her dinner of calorie-free Ben and Jerry's. The metallic taste of blood drowned out the lingering chocolate, accompanied by a pulsing throb in her lip. She must have bitten it open.

Groaning, Nevra rolled onto her hands and knees and watched her arm shake. Her muscles were still jumping in the aftermath of her vision, her head was pounding like a stampede of elephants. The muggle invention called Television didn't exactly help blaring loud enough it could have risen the dead. "Off!" Nevra gasped holding her head in her hands casting a quick spell.

One minute he'd been licking a huge heaping spoonful of Chunky Monkey and yelling answers out to 'Wheel of Fortune' a very addicting show she'd found on the TV left by the house's previous owners. She'd just yelled out the answer to a 'win a car' question when all hell broke loose in her brain. Images raced around in her head, at some point she must have tripped over her feet with dizziness and landed on her face.

After that, she'd been victim to the Visions From Hell. She'd heard of this type of thing before. It had been in the Quibbler, some article she'd thought was a hoax. There'd been an extremely tall devil clad person who had to be taller then her own 6 feet 3 inches. At his feet rested 7 cups of blood resting on an alter. Some crazy mob of people all wearing black (not a happy looking bunch of people) and women sacrificed on crosses. But what really worried her was the guy with the sword, his handsome face cold with determination as he fought at her side. Yes, it had to be her, the same fiery red hair and blazing eyes. Yep, it was her she knew no other person who had the same astonishing features.

'Oh great', she thought 'just what I need to start the quidditch season off right, a nice dose of lunatic people drinking blo-VAMPIRES!' Her mind started going in a haze her eyes staring off into the distance.

'NO way,' Ginevra thought beginning to panic as the maze of images started to become clear in her mind. 'No fucking way, I'll get someone killed for certain. I haven't had any training to fight or duel or fence or any of that fancy shit'. Even her brain swore when she got angry.

But what if she didn't tell anybody? What if she just ignored it? Nobody would know. Except her and her bloody good character.

She groaned, knowing there was no way she'd stand around with her wand up her ass and let people die without trying to do something. Of course, she had no clue WHAT to do, but that step would come later. Nevra stood up straight, put her chin out, and straightened her shoulders. She was off to find that good-looking vampire sword bloke. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem with only her wand and instinct guiding her.

She'd have to just not get too close. She wasn't up for another game of Bite-and-Run, not after Count Bastard a.k.a. Colin Creevey who had turned out to be a major follower of Lord V and was an A-List Vamp. Someone should have realized that the camera who a tool of Dark Magic (one of the reasons you know who could always find the Trio). It explained why he was so fascinated with the boy who lived.

Ginevra had agreed to split an apartment with Colin, after all they had been best mates through Hogwarts. One night he must've gotten blood lust he just couldn't control. After having a snack on her neck, Colin fled the apartment taking with him the couch, and a good portion of the wine. Immediately after Ginevra moved to the house she was currently residing.

Upon biting Nevra, Colin had turned her into a "Cow", or as she called them, Vampire whores. It's the job of the Cow to feed a vampire when their services are called upon (and usually also acting as a sex toy, hence the nickname).

She hadn't yet been called upon in the 8 weeks she had been turned and the only thing that so far had resulted was the constant heacache now pulsing in her ears.

Just before stepping outside, Ginevra took one last longing look around. She'd redone her house at least 7 different times since she started living by there. Right now the living room showed off her 'Horny Hornets' pride. The room was decorated in almost nauseating royal blue and gold. Her cheerleading were trophies proudly on display mounted on some shelves that literally glimmered. She was currently captain of the Horny Hornets Cheerleader Mascots for the nation wide known quidditch team.

Now whether a twenty-eight-year-old woman should actually display trophies was a different question. She pondered this for a while as she stepped out the door. Crossing her yard t the cobblestone street, she paused to look out over Diagon Alley, already buzzing at 5 in the morning. She had to quit stalling.

Ginevra tracked the swordsman down in an elegant brick Victorian. The massive double doors opened automatically when she stepped up to them, but once inside, the building seemed disserted.

He was here, though. She could feel his strength and masculinity, powerful and dark and frightening. Just the way she ordered them

'Cut that out, Nevra,' she told herself sternly. 'You're on a fang-free diet from now on, remember?'

She seemed to be pulled along as she walked down a narrow corridor past stained glass windows, a head of some animal mounted on the wall, and a magnificent chandelier dripping with crystals shaped like tears. Yet another set of intimidating doors stood in her path making her wonder if she should continue.


	2. Strong Wine

Ch.2 Strong Wine

The doors seemed to open by themself scaring Ginevra shitless. 'Idiot! He's obviously also a wizard. I can be so dense some time' She scowled at herself as she entered the enormous room. She glanced around the room looking for the mysterious swordsman. Her eyes fell upon an ancient looking overstuffed armchair the color of freshly spilt blood. Perched upon the armchair with a bemused look on his face sat the swordsman wearing a full suit of armor that gleamed gold in the dimly light room. A helmet sat upon the oak coffee table near his elbow, next to a pair of gauntlets. His long sword leaned against the red chair, its hilt encrusted with gleaming gems.

Damn, he looked gorgeous and more romantic than he had in the vision. Gleaming hair almost the color of silver lay tangled resting on his broad shoulders. His face was equally broad and exotic, with a perfect Roman nose set in the middle of his face and cheekbones so high and sharp they could grate any female's heart into pate.

He turned to look as she entered, one brow lifted, his eyes a smoky gray that gave his roguish features a hint of the caring romanticism that had to be in him.

"You just sit around in a full set of armor?" Hell, she'd kill for a can opener right now. Her mind seemed to be blanking on any spells that would work.

"Doesn't it scratch?"

"It's magicked. I've worn less comfortable Madame's Malkin's robe's" He squinted at her through the smoke curling from his cigar resting slightly on his lips. "Don't believe I know you. And I thought I knew every female in this area." White teeth flashed. Flickering ashes into an ashtray that looked like it was worth more than her parents' house. His hand was big, square, and scared, but his lips looked impossibly erotic as they closed once again around the cigar.

She dragged her wandering attention away from all the ideas starting in the darkest parts of her mind. "I'm Ginevra Weasley." A look of bewilderment crossed his features but in another moment was gone and she was wondering if it was just the light. How was she supposed to explain her vision and why she came to him without sounding like a bigger idiot than usual. "I'm new here."

The swordsman stood and started to extend his hand for her to shake, he must have thought of something because he quickly brought his hand back to his side before she reached out to shake it. "I'm... I'm... I'm glad to meet you. Take a seat"

Nevra looked around at the cream couch and as gracefully as she could did as she was told. They sat in silence for a while just studying each other. He looked familiar. But she couldn't have known him; she would remember someone like him. She quickly glanced around her surroundings taking in the rest of the room she hadn't explored. Windows graced across one entire wall, the drapes drawn shut almost all the way, letting a pinnacle of light in. The rest of the room was thrown in darkness where the rays of sunlight didn't quite reach.

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Ginny, why are you here?"

She snapped her head in his direction so fast she almost got whiplash. "What did you call me?" 'Oh no. How does he know I used to be called Ginny? Now one calls me that now. Maybe it was just a lucky guess. Yeah that was it. I'm sure many Ginevras went by the name Ginny. That had to be it.'

A slow smirk started to play across those luscious lips. It reminded her of some…"BLOODY HELL!" Ginevra jumped up from the couch and made for the doors. They closed upon her reaching for them. Her mind was racing at a thousand words a minute. 'How can this be? The one vampire who's supposed to help me, I knew more than 10 years ago. This can't be happening me. How could I not recognize him right away? Well scratch that he' filled out more (if possible), his smiles reached his eyes now, he ages like wine'…"Oh god I could go for some strong wine right now."

She must have said that last bit out loud because she could hear the sound of a cork being popped from a new bottle. Upon turning around she found the room empty. A quick glance told her where he was. A new light was emitting from a doorway she hadn't noticed before.

She followed the light toward what looked like a kitchen. The only difference between this kitchen and what would be a normal kitchen was the size. "Do you really need everything to be so big?" The words left her mouth before she could think about them. Her plan was not to speak to him unless she had to and after less than a minute being with him it her plan was ruined.And did he have to look so damn good?

"Well, actually no, but I like to impress. I bet the kitchen alone is bigger than your precious Burrow. " He spit out the last word as if it was dripping with poison "How could you live in something so small?"

"Well, Malfoy, I see you haven't changed much. She swore at herself. 'Me and my big mouth. You do realize that you're still in his house right?' "Sorry," she murmured under her breath just audible enough for him to hear.

"It's fine Weasley. I accept your pitiful apology, but mostly because of those shorts. Is that fabric or are they just spray painted on?"

Ginevra glanced down. She wore the same cutoff denim shorts and belly bearing T-shirt she wore when she sat down to watch TV."I forgot I was wearing these. I came right over when I had the vision," she answered without looking up.

"Yeah, I figured I didn't owe this look to good karma." He said putting down the wine bottle and handing her a glass full of the liquid. When she looked down warily at the red drink he rolled his eyes. "Drink up. It's not blood a swear on my father's grave"

Ginevra sneered, "You probably killed him yourself." Realizing her mistake she quickly looked down again

"OK, you're going to have to tell me about this vision, Ginny."

"It's Nevra."

"What?"

"I go by Nevra, now."

He seemed to be considering this new name. Tossing it around his mouth like the wine she was now sipping at. His tongue slid over his pointed fangs. Her curiosity got the better of her. "Draco, when did you become a vampire? I thought you were working for Voldemort before he fell."

"Gi- I mean Nevra, you don't know anything about me. I'd be careful about what you say." A look of distaste was plastered across his face setting off his good looks.

"You really should smile before, you looked a lot better when you smiled, of course that was before you knew who I was." She grimaced for what seemed like the billionth time in the last 15 minutes.

"Oh goodness little weaslette. You seem to be forming a crush." She was about to make a sarcastic remark when she caught herself. She closed her mouth. 'Remember, he's a vampire he could crush you with one hand. Never argue with a vampire. She almost let out a growl as she thought back to her last episode with a vampire, Colin. She found out the hard way not to argue with a blood drinker.

"Nevermind about the vampire thing, I don't care how you became a vampire. All I know is I'm supposed to work with you to kill this devil guy and do something with 7 cups of blood."

"What! Why didn't you mention him before! Spill everything you saw NOW!"


	3. Not all Vampires are Bad

Ch. 3 Not all Vampires are Bad

Ginevra reached past Draco to claim the bottle of wine to pour herself a new cup. She had a feeling she was going to need it. "Actually, I think they're vampires."

She had to be careful, she couldn't diss vampires as a whole since the man sitting beside her was one, but she could make fun of the ones in her vision. "They were an ugly bunch. One had a punched in nose, some were missing teeth, and the leader was tall and dressed like the devil. Was he a muggle then?"

"No, his name is Vincent, not the one from Hogwarts, but he was magical. The group he described is called the Dark Ones. They are part of Lord Voldemort's following but are separate from the death eaters. Most were probably thrown out of school so their magic is limited. They believe sacrificing wizards gives them the power to do magic."

Nevra had finished her third glass of wine and was becoming a little wary of Draco. After all, if these vampires are evil and so is Colin, then who's to say that Draco isn't putting on a show to make her think he's good?

"You know, we're not all bad." His smile seemed genuine and restored some trust. She felt content sitting in the overstuffed chairs with him Even if they were discussing people who kill for fun. "Vincent managed to gather following of people who were similarly kicked out of school. He's been using cups of wizard and vampire blood to create his own personal army."

"So, I take it you are one of those people who try and kill the evil vampires that are tarnishing you good name."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, I suppose that's what I do. We don't need any more people running around thinking all vampires are bad. Not to mention that they kill hundreds of people. We've been waiting for someone to turn up with a vision. Without a vision no one can find them"

She considered what he had just said. "That means you DO need my help. Without me you can't portal to Vincent."

It had always annoyed Draco that you had to ask permission from the boss. He stepped up to his fireplace and said, "Morgan Riven". The flames presented a scene that Ginevra could only catch glimpses of since Draco was shielding the fire.

"Hey Drake. I gather you tracked down your last assignment. How bad was it?"

"There were about twenty kids. They'll need some serious counseling but are otherwise ok. Morgan, we need an army to go fight Vincent. I've got someone with a vision who saw him, he's going to sacrifice more wizards and has about 30 followers with him."

A female voice emitted form the fire, "Sorry babe, we're swamped here. We're fighting an army of 200 of Lord Voldemort's followers. Sorry. Take your new toy with you and be safe". The flames changed to the orange as she left.

Draco turned to see Nevra sprawled out on the chair long silken legs hanging over the side. Her doe-eyes were closed in peace. "Sorry about that," he mumbled, "we used to go out."

He noticed a flush across her cheeks and assumed it was from the heat of the fire, or lust. A wolf grin turned to one of concern when she didn't answer or open her eyes. He reached out to touch her shoulder and got no response. He shook her, "Wake up, Gin."

Her eyelashes fluttered when she woke. "When was the last time you were milked."

She frowned, "is that a reference to breast size, because if so then-"

"No. How new are you? Haven't you fed any vampires since you were turned?

Oh yeah. She had forgotten she was supposed to be a Vampire Whore. Her eight weeks as a Cow hadn't produced any vampires to feed off of her (or toy with her). Ginevra shrugged. "I guess I figured it didn't matter if I did or didn't. I'm assuming that is wrong from your look of disgust."

"I just can't believe the guy that turned you didn't mention you could DIE if you didn't. Who was he?"

"Creevy. The guy with the camera at Hogwarts…"

Draco frowned, "I didn't know he was a Voldemort follower. Anyways, if you don't get milked soon you could die…Want me to take care of that?" His grey eyes shimmered.

She frowned. This was Draco, she had to be careful.

Two fangs were visible as he said, "Nothing else, I promise. This is about mutual need. I don't want to go into battle on an empty stomach."

She licked her lips. The offer was tempting. It's not like he wasn't gorgeous. He was, she just had to . 'Screw it', her mind said ash she boldy strode forward.


	4. Cigar Smoke and Wine

AN: careful, this chapter is all lemons!

Ch. 4 Cigar Smoke and Wine

Draco's grey eyes shimmered with an erotic blend of heat and hunger Ginevra found both intimidating and sexy. What was the harm? It will benefit them both and no one will get hurt. As she neared she pondered how he would act. Would he be sweet and tender or rough and dominant?

Her mouth was near his ear as she whispered, "How long do you think we have?". Her breath tickled the sensitive area below his ear to the nape of his neck.

He groaned. "I don't care how long. Are you sure we can't do anything else? No I guess we should focus so we can go into battle."

She tensed, wondering whether he was just going to grab her and snack, but Draco was a lot more subtle then she'd given him credit for. He didn't taker her in his arms. Only their mouths touched, his lips brushing over her full ones, damp, warm, deliciously soft. Knowing she shouldn't Nevra opened for him.

'Mutual need, keep in mind this isn't for pleasure. It's so we don't die…hah!'

Draco caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently sipped at it. He was really good at it. With a groan she slid her arms behind his neck, twirling her fingers in his silky silver hair that stopped just above his shoulders. The hard contours of faintly gold armor made her body wonder what he felt like underneath it. "You know, I'd never thought I'd say something like this to you but, this is kinda kinky and I like it."

"Oh, I haven't even gotten started." Draco's tongue stroke boldly between her lips tasting of cigar smoke and wine, a masculine combination that tempted her into deepening the kiss.

She brought a long leg up to wrap around his waist. Her hands slid to his sides pulling him in closer. Ginevra was completely lost in the rightness of the moment.

It had taken Colin an hour of serious foreplay before she burned like this.

Draco tore away from her mouth and lifted his head, his grey eyes feral, "are you sure we don't have time for more?"

Ginevra stared blindly at his finely cut face as she clung to his breastplate. "We have all the time in the world."

His fangs flashed in the low-lit room, "really?"

"You think I'd rather go fight vampires than have crazy jungle sex with you? Draco, this feels better than good. It feels right."

He stepped back and set his hands on her shoulders. Spinning her around he pressed her back against his tall, armored body. "I'm gonna lose it." He placed an open mouthed kiss on her leaping pulse. "And we don't have time."

"Is it going to hurt?" He wound an assuring hand around her front, resting on her collarbone. "I don't remember last time since Colin had gotten me so drunk beforehand."

Tauntingly he raked the very tips of his fangs over her pulse.

She shivered in an erotic blend of arousal and fear. "Draco…"

"It won't hurt," he murmured. "Or at least…" his hands found their way under her shirt and danced under her breasts, "you'll be too hot to care."

His hands felt warm as they squeezed her through the thin lace of her red bra. He deftly hooked his index fingers into the cups and flicked her nipples out. She absentmindedly noted how skilled he was.

Ginevra looked down to see his hands rolling her nipples and pinching them into tight peaks. She rolled her ass against is armored groin, taunting her thoughts with the question of what his cock looks like.

"Oh, God!"

"Yes," he silkily encouraged, "you're getting nicely wet now. I can smell it, I wish I had time to do more than smell." One hand reached down her torso and found the button of her shorts. The zipper hissed as he undid the shorts that had been tantalizing him ever since she approached his step.

She tensed at the anticipation mounting through her. Draco slipped a hand into her red lace panties. As he feathered over her entrance, Ginevra moaned helplessly in his arms. Two long fingers worked their way through her tight folds, sliding in and out in her wet heat. He pinched her clit and she arched her back, gasping.

She spread her legs farther apart, if only they had more time. Heck, even if there was no time and he decided to push her down and take her she'd gladly welcome him. She was near begging as thoughts of sex on the wooden floor entered her mind.

"Draco, I'm so close."

A tongue traced the whorls in her ear and slowly made it's way down to her throat. His fangs raked delicately over her neck. She felt the impending orgasm build stronger by those clever fingers.

His hand tweaked a nipple while three fingers pumped inside her faster. And bit into her neck. Her gasp of pain changed to ecstasy as he flicked a thumb over her clit. She came in long shocks of pleasure as he drank his fill.

Her blood burned in his throat in a more delightful way then the wine. He drank until his cock ached, wishing he was naked so her could feel every inch of her plastered to his chest. It had really been too long since she had been milked, and he was happy to help.

Draco was hard as a pole behind his armor. His cock twitched as his fingers moved in her tight pussy, begging to be thrust into. He could imagine her creamy skin enveloping him and his breath grew ragged. Driving her to another orgasm Draco couldn't take it any longer and removed his mouth from her neck. He silently charmed his armor off leaving his cock jutting into her ass. "Nevra," he groaned out as he slid his impressive cock back and forth her against folds.

Still standing, he entered her from behind. It didn't take much as he was close to climaxing already. In out, he thrusted no more than four times before he spilled inside her setting off her third orgasm in the last fifteen minutes.

Both stayed locked in embrace while breathing slowed. "Yeah, we got a little carried away. " His eyes looked apologetic since he had promised nothing more than a 'mutual need'.

Without removing his now slightly soft dick, Ginevra raised her face to his and said, "Do we have time for one more go?"

AN2: Since I wrote this story just for you...Review!


End file.
